chartreuse
by Moon Waltz
Summary: dan yang ia ingat saat itu, seharusnya ia (ingin) mati. [takashin]. untuk closing #TakashinEvent #TalesOf10&12


**a/n** : shinigami!au, _kinda_ , kutaktau nulis apa, mohon salahkan webe saja. Ditulis dalam rangka closing TakaShin Event 2017 (The Tales of Tenth and Twelfth August) . Terima kasih untuk semua yang berpartisipasi dan mengikuti keberlangsungan event ini.

.

.

* * *

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

(Shinigami!AU based on Kuroshitsuji universe © Yana Toboso & Goblin © Studio Dragon;  
salahin kearuff yang nyekokin sama garem merk korea ini huhuhuhu)  
 _I dont take any profit; no copyrights infringements are intended_

.

Kategori: mythology; prompt: nemesis

(direkomendasikan baca ini sambil denger sen no yoru wo koete-nya aqua timez)

.

.

 **chartreuse**

.

.

* * *

[1]

Shinpachi menatap padanya kemudian menemukan ini: pucat, gelap, keunguan, dingin, (ia yang dingin), sakit, dan kuning yang menyala, kuning, tidak begitu kuning, mungkin olive.

Dan yang ia ingat saat itu, seharusnya ia (ingin) mati.

.

[2]

Tidak ada yang buruk dari pekerjaan ini sebenarnya kalau Shinpachi sedikit saja mau bersyukur. Ia hanya perlu datang di waktu matahari sudah muncul dan pulang ketika matahari yang sama tenggelam. Ia cukup duduk di depan monitor, menyortir ratusan file yang bercampur di antara label penting dan tidak penting, mengolah yang penting menjadi informasi dan mengirimkannya kembali pada petinggi perusahaan. Di siang hari waktunya makan, ketika kawannya yang lain berbondong-bondong menghambur menuju kafetaria, Shinpachi hanya akan menarik kotak bekalnya dan berjalan lemah menuju balkon gedung yang tak berpenghuni.

Di saat itu ia tahu bahwa tak ada yang buruk dari pekerjaan ini, yang buruk hanya hidupnya, dan kesepian yang perlahan menggerogotinya, seperti caranya menggerogoti roti lapis hasil uji cobanya pagi tadi.

Ia ingin menghilang.

Dan ia melihat balkon itu seperti memberikan peluang.

.

[3]

Shinpachi menjalani segalanya dalam skala detik, karena hanya dengan begitu ia mampu lebih lama bertahan. Lima ribu lima ratus detik sebelum makan malam dengan mie instan dari konbini di dekat sini, sembilan ratus delapan puluh empat detik sampai mie-nya tandas bersama air mineral. Delapan puluh detik di dalam toilet sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur lipat.

Sepuluh detik sebelum (harusnya) jatuh terlelap.

Seratus detik selanjutnya di mana (semestinya) matanya lelah terbuka dan berakhir terpejam rapat.

Tiga ribu enam ratus empat puluh detiknya terbuang untuk mengamati langit-langit kamar. Saat itu sudut matanya basah, dan ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil tidur sampai pagi datang. Ia membiarkan lampu tetap padam saat beranjak dari kasur dan menarik laci keras-keras, mengeluarkan botol pilnya.

Ia ingin tidur selamanya. Berapa detik selamanya itu?

Pil-pilnya tumpah di atas tangan ketika ia menuangkannya, Shinpachi tak cukup sabar untuk meraih gelas minuman; tapi sebelum ia berhasil menggenapkan usahanya dengan menelan semua pil di dalam rengkuhan tangan itu, sesuatu, seperti bisikan halus, lembut, mengalun di telinganya:

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika aku menjadi dirimu."

.

[4]

Namanya Takasugi Shinsuke dan ia bilang ia seorang dewa kematian. Shinpachi menganggukkan kepala percaya, sedikit mempertimbangkan untuk menambahkan pil sakit jiwa ke dalam resep yang mesti ia tebus di apotik minggu depan. Lebih dari Shinpachi yang seharusnya mengawasi orang itu dengan seksama dan mempertanyakan bagaimana caranya masuk ke dalam flat ini, pria itu yang justru memerhatikannya dengan raut terlampau keheranan.

"Ini berbahaya, kau tidak seharusnya mudah percaya pada orang asing begitu saja."

"Jadi kau ingin aku tidak percaya dan mengusirmu dari sini sekarang juga?"

Di luar ekspektasi Shinpachi, binar kuning kehijauan itu menyala jenaka sebelum pemiliknya larut dalam tawa.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang orang yang menarik," ia memainkan fedora hitamnya di kedua tangan, "dan omong-omong, apa aku boleh menginap di sini?"

"Terserah kau saja. Toh aku tidak akan lama lagi tinggal di sini."

.

[5]

Waktunya kini berputar lambat, tidak dalam detik atau bahkan menit, waktunya kini menjelma dalam hitungan jam. Tak ada lagi roti lapis hasil uji coba untuk sarapan dan bekal makan siang, atau mie instan sebagai makan malam dari konbini di seberang jalan. Shinpachi dalam hitungan seperempat jam ketika terbangun dan merapikan diri, menemukan tumpukan bahan makanan di dalam kulkasnya, sedikit dari sana telah matang dan disajikan di atas meja makan. Menunya didominasi oleh sayuran.

"Kau berani menyentuh kulkasku?"

"Kau bisa cepat mati jika makan makanan tidak sehat begitu."

 _Memang itu yang kuinginkan._

"Kau tahu, untuk ukuran seorang dewa kematian, tindakanmu ini aneh sekali, Takasugi- _san_."

Shinpachi bergegas melangkah menuju pintu keluar, tanpa sadar membawa serta kotak bekal _tak biasa_ nya.

.

[6]

Istirahat makan siang datang di saat Shinpachi tidak begitu mengharapkan (bukannya ia selalu berharap sebelum ini, sebelum ini ia bahkan tidak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi, dan kini ia jadi sedikit peduli). Jarinya sudah lama menjauh dari keyboard, dan monitor tidak lagi menampilkan deretan angka-angka yang hanya akan ia lewatkan satu hari ini untuk ia lupakan esoknya; monitor itu gelap dan menampilkan bayangannya: kacamata sedikit turun di pertengahan tulang hidung, rambut yang mesti dicukur sebelum seseorang berpikir ia sedang mengikuti trend anak muda di zaman tujuh puluhan.

Gerakannya tiba-tiba ketika berdiri sementara lengan meraih kotak bekal dari dalam tas. Ia berjalan melewati deretan kubikal, yakin dengan arah yang selalu ia tuju setiap waktunya makan siang. Tetapi di ujung ruangan, sebelum ia sempat mencapai pintu keluar, seseorang bangkit dari salah satu kubikal, melihat padanya.

"Shimura- _san_ , mau ke kafetaria bersama?"

Shinpachi mengedip tiga kali, lalu tersadar bahwa ia yang diajak bicara, "eh? Kau mengajakku?"

Si gadis tersenyum, mungkin menyembunyikan cekikikan (dan Shinpachi dalam hati bertaruh ia akan menjadikan ini sebagai topik obrolan bersama rekan-rekannya nanti: _si pendiam itu tidak sadar aku mengajaknya bicara_ ), "iya, memang siapa lagi? Soalnya berbeda dari yang biasanya, hari ini kau terlihat lebih santai. Bagaimana?"

 _Berbeda dari biasanya, huh?_

Gadis itu menunggu, hingga genggaman Shinpachi pada kotak bekal mengendur dan ujung bibirnya dengan sopan tersenyum.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tidak sekarang."

 _Tidak pula nanti._

Ia mengatakan itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Shinpachi selalu seperti ini, tidak pernah berubah.

Di tepi balkon itu ia bersandar miring, merasakan dingin pagar yang familiar. Dengan tidak begitu hati-hati ia membuka kotak bekalnya, menu makan siang yang terlalu sempurna terasa asing menempati ruang di dalam kotak itu.

Kekehannya lolos, tepat setelah satu sumpitan berhasil ia telan. Kalau terus begini kapan ia bisa mati?

Sosok pria yang mengaku berprofesi sebagai dewa kematian itu memenuhi benaknya lagi. Bagaimana jika ia bukan dewa kematian dan sekarang sedang merampok isi flatnya? Ia tidak terkejut, ia tidak takut. Sebab yang ia takutkan justru kemungkinan bahwa pria itu memang dewa kematian dan keberadaannya merupakan pertanda bahwa Shinpachi akan mati sebentar lagi.

Ini bodoh. Kenapa ia mesti takut? Bukankah itu yang ia inginkan selama ini? Mati.

Shinpachi memerhatikan tepi balkon untuk yang ke sekian kali. Benda itu masih menjanjikan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Namun di sana, jauh di bawah, matanya tidak sengaja bertumbukkan dengan mata lain yang mengisi celah di antara kuning dan hijau. Bibirnya tersenyum, fedora hitam terpangku di tangan. Jasnya tidak kalah hitam dengan caranya menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam pikiran Shinpachi. Shinpachi membuang muka.

Akan tetapi di sana, jauh di bawah gedung kantornya, Takasugi masih saja berdiri di tempat yang sama, melambaikan tangannya, masih tersenyum kemudian berbisik tanpa suara. Shinpachi tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengerti apa yang diutarakan pria itu dalam jarak sebegini jauh.

[ _Setelah pekerjaanmu selesai, langsung pulang ya. Kita makan malam bersama._ ]

Ada sesuatu pada semua kejadian ini yang membuat Shinpachi yakin bahwa ia hanya berkhayal. Dan ia berharap, untuk yang kali ini saja, khayalannya menjadi sesuatu yang nyata.

Ia berbisik, tidak berusaha untuk didengar siapa-siapa.

[ _Jangan terlalu banyak memasak sayuran. Aku tidak suka sayuran._ ]

[7]

Kau tahu, seperti melihat bunga sakura bersemi di musim dingin, seperti itulah perasaan yang mendera Shinpachi ketika melihat meja makan yang biasanya kosong kini dipenuhi piring-piring berisi makanan rumahan; semuanya tradisional dan buatan tangan (hanya satu piring yang berisi sayuran). Ada nostalgia yang terselip di dalam hatinya.

"Ini berlebihan."

Ia tertawa. Shinpachi ingin mendengar sekaligus tidak ingin mendengar caranya tertawa.

"Ini cukup untuk kita berdua."

Mereka duduk di atas tatami, berseberangan.

"Jadi, Tuan Shinigami, alasan apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini, ke tempatku?" selagi akal sehatnya masih bisa diajak berkompromi, Shinpachi tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

Dia terkekeh setelah menenggak supnya, "kau tidak akan percaya."

"Kau baru berpikir begitu setelah mengaku bahwa kau adalah shinigami? Yang benar saja." Gantian Shinpachi yang menyeruput sup bagiannya.

"Di masa lalu kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

Sumpit tergelincir di antara jemari Shinpachi.

"Dan kita melakukan bunuh diri bersama."

Kemudian Shinpachi yakin, hatinya juga. Hatinya juga tergelincir ke dasar perutnya.

.

[8]

"Lihat? Kau tahu ceritaku ini terdengar gila dan bodoh, 'kan? Dan kau—"

"—lalu?"

 _Lalu?_

Takasugi terlihat tidak yakin melanjutkan ceritanya, tetapi ia melanjutkannya juga.

"Karena mati dengan cara bunuh diri, aku dihidupkan kembali sebagai shinigami. Itu hukumanku. Ingatanku dihapus tentu, tetapi aku mencurinya kembali. Dan aku mengingatmu. Aku mencarimu. Aku menemukanmu."

Shinpachi membulatkan mata di balik lensanya sesaat, hanya untuk kembali menyipitkannya, menciptakan ekspresi ragu yang kentara.

"Ada yang aneh dari ceritamu, Takasugi- _san_. Jika kita di masa itu mati dengan cara bunuh diri, kenapa hanya kau yang diciptakan kembali menjadi shinigami. Kenapa aku tidak?"

"Oh, itu? Kita memang hampir melakukan bunuh diri bersama. Tapi ketika aku melompat ke jurang, kau ketakutan dan berlari pergi."

Shinpachi tertawa mendengar ini, "apa-apaan itu? Kenapa aku di kehidupan yang lalu terdengar brengsek dan pengecut sekali?"

Takasugi memerhatikannya, dalam, sembari meletakkan sumpit di atas cawan nasinya yang sudah kosong sedari tadi.

"Tetapi alasanku berada di sini justru untuk memastikan kau tidak melakukannya lagi di kehidupan ini, Shimura. Aku tidak ingin kau mati."

.

[9]

Di hari jumat, yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah berakhir, Shinpachi menjenguk lewat jendela kantornya hanya untuk mengetahui malam sudah sejak lama beranjak. Ia tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Itu, baru jendela yang mengabarkan waktu di luar sana; ketika ia mengecek ponselnya ada belasan panggilan masuk tak terjawab dan chat yang belum ia buka isinya (dan ia yakini berasal dari orang yang sama).

[kau pulang jam berapa?]

Shinpachi menggosok hidungnya ketika melewati pintu lift.

[aku baru buka pesanmu, ini sudah akan pulang.]

Di luar, setelah ia mengangguk sekali pada petugas keamanan, dan merapatkan syalnya dengan benar, matanya sempat menemukan sosok serba hitam yang tersenyum pada ponselnya (pada _nya_ ). Fedora hitam berputar di sebelah tangan, (entah bagaimana, cara itu selalu berhasil menawar kebosanannya); tangan Shinpachi berjengit. Sesuatu di dadanya juga.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Kau menungguku? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak panggilan pertama yang tidak kau jawab."

Shinpachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Takasugi juga tidak. Ia hanya berdiri tegak di di sisi Shinpachi, berjalan mengiringinya dengan caranya yang teramat elegan (Shinpachi penasaran darimana ia belajar hal-hal seperti ini). Di persimpangan, ketika seluruh pemandangan jalan raya yang bising terhapus oleh belokan yang baru saja mereka ambil, ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kau ingin menarik tanganku, Shimura? Kau boleh menarik tanganku."

"Kau bertingkah aneh sekali, Takasugi- _san_. Ada apa? Salah mencabut nyawa orang?"

Takasugi tidak tertawa, "siapa tahu kau ingin menggenggam tanganku sebelum aku pindah dari tempatmu."

Takasugi masih tidak tertawa. Shinpachi juga tidak. Ia bahkan lupa untuk meneruskan langkahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah terlalu lama tinggal bersama manusia. Itu tidak baik."

Shinpachi baru menyadarinya saat itu, bahwa ada begitu banyak hal yang telah berubah dan tak akan bisa kembali ke kondisi semula. Ia sudah lama lupa roti lapis tengiknya, mie instan yang kurang matang, balkon yang sepi tak berpenghuni. Ia sudah lupa malam-malam yang diisi mimpi buruk dan pagi yang dipenuhi depresi.

Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa semua itu, hal-hal sesederhana bahunya yang tak sengaja bersinggungan di dapur ketika menyiapkan makan malam, obrolan tak berujung, senyuman yang mengkonversi detiknya menjadi menit dan menitnya menjadi jam—sejak awal hal-hal sesederhana itu memang cuma khayalan dan sekarang, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuknya membuka mata pada kenyataan.

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Jadi kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu…"

Tangannya menggapai bahu Takasugi, berjengit. Sesuatu di dadanya juga berjengit ketika jinjitan kecil berhasil menyamai tinggi mereka, ia menumpu tubuhnya pada bahu itu. Shinpachi tidak berani membuka matanya ketika sesuatu menabrak bibirnya, dingin seperti es. Dan lembut (ia tidak tahu selembut apa, ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang selembut ini sepanjang hidupnya). Shinpachi masih memejamkan mata ketika fedora itu jatuh di kakinya (dan tangan yang sebelumnya menggenggam fedora telah berpindah pada tengkuknya, telinganya. Shinpachi hendak membuka mata ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipinya.

Itu airmata _nya_.

Melalui kecupan itu, Shinpachi melihat semuanya. Gadis muda di dalam dirinya, pemuda di dalam diri Takasugi. Ia tidak melihat lompatan maupun jurang. Ia melihat kematiannya di tangan si pemuda, dan kematian si pemuda oleh temali yang menjerat lehernya sendiri (tubuhnya bergoyang pelan).

Shinpachi merasakan airmata _nya_ jatuh lagi.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, 'kan? Kita tidak pernah berencana bunuh diri bersama. Aku tidak sengaja membunuhmu, kemudian penyesalan membuatku membunuh diriku sendiri."

Mereka merasakan waktu seolah berhenti di detik itu.

"Bersediakah kau memaafkanku dan melanjutkan hidupmu?"

Tangan Shinpachi berjengit ketika menghapus airmata yang bukan miliknya.

Sesuatu di dadanya juga.

.

[10]

Shinpachi menatap padanya dan menemukan ini: pucat, gelap, keunguan, dingin, (ia yang dingin), sakit, dan kuning yang menyala, kuning, tidak begitu kuning, mungkin olive.

Dan yang ia ingat saat itu, seharusnya ia (ingin) mati.

Tapi ia tidak ingin mati. Tidak saat ini. Ia menggapai bibir itu lagi.

.

[11]

"Aku selalu mengawasimu dari dekat. Kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku."

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin kehadiranku di dekatmulah yang membuatmu selalu berpikir ingin mati. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku pergi dari sini."

"Takasugi- _san_."

"Hm?"

"Kau seharusnya yang paling tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau pergi."

.

[12]

Ia membuka pintu dan menggantung fedora-nya hati-hati. Sepatunya basah oleh badai di luar, pakaian serba hitamnya juga. Mungkin Tuhan sedang murka karena ia masih saja berani menentang kuasaNya. Di sepanjang pintu masuk ini, berbelok ke kanan, dapur, tentu saja; ia berjalan pelan ke sana ketika aroma panggangan menguar berbarengan dengan bunyi tok-tok pisau yang sedang digunakan.

"Masakan Eropa, hm?" ia hampir berhasil meraih sejumput kentang goreng ketika tangannya ditepis lembut.

"Aku tidak jago memasak masakan Jepang, oke?" Shinpachi membiarkan pinggangnya dipeluk dari belakang. "Hari ini berat, ya?"

"Ada kecelakaan bus di dekat sini. Aku menerima banyak sekali kartu hari ini."

Shinpachi menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Shimura, jika suatu hari nanti akan datang saat dimana aku menerima kartu bertuliskan namamu, kau harus berjanji saat itu juga untuk segera menjauh, pergi, dari hadapanku."

"Takasugi- _san_."

"Kau berjanji?"

Shinpachi menghentikan masaknya dan berkata lirih, "asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak takut pada shinigami yang tidak memiliki sabit. Kau bahkan kadang-kadang tidak bisa menggunakan pisau dapur dengan benar." Ia tertawa geli.

Takasugi hendak akan memprotes ini kalau saja Shinpachi tidak segera menambahkan, masih dengan suaranya yang lirih, "lagipula aku tidak takut mati."

Ada sesuatu selain napas mereka yang bersatu ketika Shinpachi menyorongkan wajahnya pada wajah shinigami itu, ia menghitung dalam hati ketika kenangan-kenangan asing bermunculan, menjejalkannya di belakang memori karena itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan permukaan kuning kehijauan yang bersinar memantulkan wajahnya.

Warna itu yang akan menjaganya untuk tetap hidup hingga ratusan juta detik ke depan.***

.

.

- _ **fin.**_

.

.

 **a/n(2)** :

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR MY BOIS: SHINSUKE (10/08) DAN SHINPACHI (12/08)

HAPPY TAKASHIN DAY (11/08)

Dan terima kasih buat kalian yang masih mau temenan sama aku meski doyan ngeship ginian (juga iconic duo yang love-hate-nya selalu membara tac ketulungan #oot)

Terima kasih pokoknya! Sampai jumpa di takashin event tahun depan. Semoga lebih rame lagi dari yang sekarang~


End file.
